


Jealousy.

by atzblurbs



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzblurbs/pseuds/atzblurbs
Summary: Seonghwa sees you being a little too friendly with Hongjoong at a party and decides to take you home. As you enter the hallway outside of the banquet hall, an argument ensues and Seonghwa decides to show you just who you belong to. But maybe that's what you wanted to begin with?





	Jealousy.

[10:43 p.m.]

You had been talking to Hongjoong at the bar of a party for the boys’ comeback. The usual “how are you?” and “you look nice tonight” were exchanged and the conversation melded into talking about your most recent favorite artists when suddenly your boyfriend Seonghwa walked up and interrupted, “We’re leaving, let’s go.”

“What?! Why?!” you shouted knowing it wasn’t the best choice of reaction.

“Because I said so. Let’s go.” he deadpanned. You raised an eyebrow to which he responded, “Now.”

“Fine.” you said while hopping off of the bar stool. “Bye Hongjoong! See you later!” you waved as Seonghwa had started guiding you to the hallway outside of the Banquet Hall.

Once in the hall, you ripped your arm from his grasp and backed up from him while he fixed his glance on you and clenched his fists at his sides.

“What the hell was that about?!” you yelled.

The yelling made his top lip twitch in anger and he matched your intensity, “I’m pissed because while I was talking, I look over and see your arm practically around him! The two of you were even leaning in to each other and smiling! How the fuck am I supposed to react?! You’re mine.”

His last words caused a wave of excitement to wash over you, much to your dismay, because you knew Seonghwa’s dominant side was about to come out. Although you wanted to stay upset at his rude interruption, the excitement won in the end and you decided to see just how far you could take this.

“Oh, come on! It was harmless! He said I looked nice and I said he did too then we were just talking about music! And my arm was behind him because we had to lean in to talk from how loud it was and I was balancing myself!” you yelled.

“You both said what.”

“We both said the other looked nice!” you snapped back.

His eyes went completely black and all he did in response was point to the bathroom down the hallway while holding your gaze. You knew what that meant. But you didn’t give in just yet. He wasn’t riled up enough.

“Seonghwa, you just interrupted my conversation, I’m not getting punished in the fucking bathroom for nothing.” you snorted.

“It’s good that I’m not fucking asking, then.” Seonghwa retorted. There it was. That’s what you wanted.

You started to walk towards the bathroom and as soon as you passed him and heard him following you, a smirk was plastered across your face.

Once in the bathroom you fixed your expression back into an annoyed one and turned around with your arms crossed while he locked the door.

“Hike your dress up, pull down your panties, and bend over the counter.” he said a little too calmly.

You sighed pretending to be annoyed but did as you were told because for one, you were already walking on thin ice with him and you didn’t want to be completely destroyed tonight as you still had to, you know, walk normally tomorrow, and two, because you wanted this so badly despite your demeanor of indifference towards him.

The coldness of the counter against your stomach made you shiver and you waited. You heard his footsteps slowly get closer until you heard them stop close behind you.

“Look up at me.”

Your eyes snapped up to see his filled with lust in the reflection of the mirror and your legs wobbled.

“Do you know why I’m upset?”

“Yes.” you answered.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He bit his lip at you calling him that then you saw his gaze shift to your ass and you gulped waiting for his response.

“Why am I upset, babygirl?”

“Because of what happened with Hongjoong.”

“And?” he looked up at you in the reflection again while placing his hands on your hips.

“And because I yelled at you in the hallway.” you said as your legs started shaking with impatience.

“Good. Now you’re getting 10 spanks. You’re going to count them. Ok?”

“Ok, Daddy.”

He stepped back and you watched as he lifted one hand and then closed your eyes bracing yourself for the impact.

SMACK!

You winced against the counter as moisture pooled between your legs. You took a second to regain balance and breathed out, “One.”

SMACK! “Two.”

SMACK! “Three.” you moaned out as the sting had started to make your ass go numb.

You were dripping once Seonghwa finally got to the tenth spank and you were practically pleading with your eyes in the mirror’s reflection for him to fuck your brains out against this counter right now.

“Take everything off and bend back over.”

You jumped up immediately and stripped everything off to take your position against the counter again.

Seonghwa stood there admiring your body and then pressed his clothed dick against your bare aching entrance. You let out a moan because of how hard he was and pushed back against it to create some friction, but then you felt him leaning his upper body forward.

You looked into the reflection again to meet his gaze as he whispered against your ear, “Don’t think Daddy didn’t see that smirk in the hallway. I know you wanted this.” while pushing his dick against you even more.

You moaned at the contact. “Please,” you choked out.

He stood up and stepped away from you which made you pout at him.

“You made Daddy mad on purpose didn’t you, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“You wanted to get punished and fucked like a little slut.” He said while unzipping his pants painfully slow.

You bit your lip then replied, “Yes, Daddy.”

He finally finished unzipping his pants and hooked his thumbs under his underwear and pulled them down just enough for his dick to spring free.  
You had been dating for 8 months now but you could never quite get over how big he was. Not only did this man have length, he also had width, and you loved how deliciously it spread you out.

You impatiently tried to back your ass up against it and he chuckled darkly. “Do you want it that bad?”

“Yes… please, Seonghwa.”

He clicked his tongue in disapproval and positioned himself to where his tip was just barely against your entrance. “Then stop being bad, baby. If you want fucked then I’m fucking you how I want to.”

You laid your head on the counter while he slowly pushed into you with his thick cock and stretched you out until he was flesh against your skin and your eyes rolled into the back of your head.

“Fuuuuck,” he breathed, “you’re so wet and tight, baby. And you take my dick so well.”

You moaned at his words and wriggled against him so he’d start moving. He got the memo and started pumping in and out of you at a quick and sloppy pace which made your stomach instantly start twisting into knots.

You grabbed onto the edge of the counter to keep your balance while Seonghwa reached one hand forward and placed his cold fingers on your bundle of nerves. You gasped at the contact and he started rubbing it to help you reach your high. “Fuck,” you panted.

You became a mess underneath of him due to his relentless attack on your clit and his never-faltering pace of pounding into you.

Your heart started beating quickly and the pressure was building up in your core. “S-seonghwaaaa…”

“God, you feel so fucking good around me, babygirl.”

And that was it. Your body started jerking as you started to completely come undone beneath him and he only picked up his pace to chase his release as well.

“Good girl, baby. Cum for Daddy.” he cooed but you barely heard it through your fucked out haze.

He continued pounding into you until he pulled his cock out and pumped his seed onto your back. “Shit…” he breathed as he ran a hand through his hair.

You collapsed onto the bathroom counter and tried to get your breathing back to normal when Seonghwa leaned forward again and kissed the back of your neck.

“Mmm,” you hummed, “maybe I should make you mad on purpose more often.” you said with a grin.

You felt his breath against your neck as he let out a light chuckle, “Absolutely not.”


End file.
